Always need you
by Lin36bffbecca
Summary: He was the one that left England, he was NOT a child! But after a nightmare our hero needs to know that Arthur is ok...and he needs to know that Arthur loves him. NOT YAOI (parental)


Alright so to start off with I'm on my iPod typing this up. I pray to The Lord that I do not have any mistakes caused by autocorrect or these small keys. This is by no means yaoi but you can take it the way you take it.  
I do not own anything if I did I wouldn't be here.

Always need you

'Do it America, or are you a coward. You can't do it can you idiot. Your a worthless git!' England yelled at the gun pointed to his face, that was held by his little brother. As his gun was pointed to the ground in his right hand. Mud covered them both as one in a blue outfit the other in a red.

'No...I-I can't Britain man, come on you know I can't do this...' America scrambled for the right words but all he could get out was 'no' and 'I can't.'

'You worthless shroud, how could I ever expect something like this from such a weak git like yourself, you are a disgrace to me.' England said his words like venom to America. Who looked rather disgraced for not killing the man who had raised him, and although he does not like to admit it, loved him. 'If you can't do it then, by all means I shall.' Before America could think about what the older man had said, the Englishman charged at him.

He was slashing the end of the gun at America and America would move out of the way as fast as he could. Using his gun as protection he was luckily not hit by the sharp blade of the knife.

'Briton, brother- agh- please stop.' America's pleas fell to deaf ears as the older man kept going. 'Stop this is madness bro!' Although America viewd Arthur more as a father then a brother.

'What is the big hero scarred now, so weak are you not 'bro' no wonder no one loves you. Face it Alfred you are all alone and you shall never have a true friend. Look at me I only kept you around for the power and not that you are no longer my colony, what is the use for such a useless, ungrateful brat like yoursel-' England was silenced by the sword going through his stomach.

'Take it back, take it back!' Tears were close to falling down the young mans face.

Soon Alfred saw Arthur hit the ground with a 'thud.'

'H-how could you Alf-Fred I was your brother, how could you kill me! I raised you and loved you. How could you kill me Alfred how?'

America was on the ground trying to stop the bleeding 'bloody hell I'm sorry, I didn't mean it please don't die. I'm sorry Aruthur!' He said yelling as tears rolled down his face.

'You killed me America, you killed me now you are truly alone.' Arthur said as he passed into an sleeping state, where he shall never return.

'Im sorry wake up Arthur, I need you you British asswhole wake up!' Tears fell like a waterfall off the young mans face. 'Dont leave me alone England please, wake up please!'

"Wake up please ! Don't leave me alone!" America's he's popped off the pillow in a heartbeat.

He was crying, shaking, and his heartbeat was as rapid as a race horse.

He slowly got up and reached for the phone, only to stop midway. He was not a child anymore and could not call Britain every time he had a measly little nightmare. Although this seemed more like a night terror then a nightmare.

Still pretty shaken by the dream though he knew he needed  
someone to talk to. France was out of the question, Canada would probably rat him out, Russia...no just no. China and Japan didn't really have a much better outcome. Germany was plain out scary and Italy...ill just say Italy is Italy. That only left the Englishman.

Maybe he could just swallow his big stupid pride. He reached for the phone and dialed the number. When he heard it ringing he was about to slam it down until someone picked it up.

"If you are calling for another prank call at 2:30 in the morning, I will come to America and thrash you myself!" A very grump, and mad, sounding man came from the phone.

"I-well-you see.." Alfred couldn't find the words to say and now pondering if this was not a good idea.

"Out with it, you git" the man said more irritated.

"I had a bad dream..." He said now sounding embarrassed and quit foolish for calling. "I just wanted to know if you were ok...or if you wanted to come over."

The Englishman sighed," I'll be over there as soon as I can. Don't go anywhere and please by all means have the place looking somewhat decent will you."

"Thanks" America said almost to soft to hear, then the line went dead.

Alfred decided to pick up a little before his brother got there.

When Arthur did come, Alfred felt his cheeks heat up covering his whole face.

England did not know what the dream had been about but he did know that it must have been bad enough to call HIM.

Nether the less the tired Englishman knew that when the young man had been younger, if he had a nightmare it'd take weeks to get over alone. That or the taller blonde would have a mental break down.

"Arthur..." The younger of the two started having his head down.

"Yes, Alfred what is it?" Arthur asked.

America looked up, tear striken eyes and asked, "you love me right? I know that we had that stupid war...but you'll never leave me right?"

Arthur was stunned. America had not asked him such a question seance he was little. when he did he would say it jokingly, but this question was genuine. The youngers face covered with worry, sorrow, an lost. How could he let this young man get so far out there. Though Alfred took Arthur's frozen state as a no.

"Arthur I...I didn't mean to be such a screw up. I'm sorry I could never be the perfect gentlemen you wanted. I know I'm such a disgrace I-I'm sor-" America broke down. Falling to his knees hand covering his face to hide the fallen tears. England knew where he had seen this before, knowing that to complete the daju vu he needed to just walk away. Leave the boy like he once left the man.

America now understood what it felt like when he had left England sobbing in the mud. Pain, rejection, hurt, lost, so much pain. America wished somehow it'd just all stop. He didn't look up knowing the hurt of the man walking away would be to much to bare. What he was shocked to feel were two, strong hands embrace him in a hug. Then he heard a soft melody he had once loved as a child.

"In sleep he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find..."

America had leaned in to the man listing to the soft melody of the man he had once looked up to...still looked up to. Though he would never admit it. He had stopped crying and was slowly drifting off to sleep.

when Arthur looked down at the now sleeping body he smiled and kissed the young boys forehead.

"I do love you, idiot"

Ok so this idea has been stuck in my brain probably just a one shot.


End file.
